


"What you do to me."

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "You have no idea what you do to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What you do to me."

“Your body does a lot of things, really well. It probably just needs rest,” Felicity commented, studying Oliver as he clutched at his sore knee. She was met by a barely contained chuckle from Roy, who stood next to her, and her cheeks flushed at the unfiltered awe and suggestion to her words.

“I meant your body gets a lot of action,” Felicity tried to specify, but dug herself deeper, as both Digg and Roy failed to hide smirks. Felicity attempted to ramble past the insinuation, “In the field. Your body gets a lot of action as in fighting-action. Not, uhm. Other kinds of possible action.” She stopped as Oliver’s eyes met hers, surprised when the humor she expected was missing as they stared at her hollowly. 

“Oliver isn’t really getting any other kinds of action lately,” Roy deadpanned, and was met with a swift glare in his direction.

“Felicity’s probably right though about you trying to do too much. Maybe you should lay low for a couple of days,” Digg suggested, relieving the tension, “Roy and I can cover you if there’s any emergencies.”

Oliver, much to their surprise nodded, “But just for a couple days.”

Roy parted quickly after that to meet Thea for dinner—Felicity guessed also to escape the annoyed look Oliver kept shooting him—and was followed shortly by Digg, who had to run and pick up Lyla ice-cream, as she was having continual late-night cravings.

Oliver stood, facing away from Felicity when they were finally alone, his body rigid. He didn’t speak, and Felicity could feel the bubble of nervous banter on the tip of her tongue. She suggestively babbled innuendos at him so often she barely paid mind to the occurrence, but this one seemed to almost annoy him. And she didn’t know why.

“Sorry about earlier,” She blurted, and he shook his head a bit at the apology, but continued to face away from her, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I mean it’s none of my business. The, uhm, action you do or don’t have. I should have thought before I blurted that out—I know Roy’s comment annoyed you. So.” She paused, pulling a lip between her teeth, “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Felicity wasn’t even sure what she was apologizing for. She hadn’t thought she’d said anything that could offend him, but by the almost tortured stance he held, she knew that he was really upset and her apology hadn’t helped in the slightest.

“Felicity, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Oliver’s voice oozed with fake cheer, stoping her short. It was his stage voice, Felicity knew. The one he used at the company or on the news. Not with her.

Felicity studied him, stumped. She could normally tell so easily what was on his mind, but the past couple weeks he had been closed off. He said nothing except what was necessary to her, and although he was always with her, he never seemed to be fully there. Oliver was walking around in his own head again. He was a mystery to her.

And she hated mysteries.

“Oliver,” she pleaded, closing the space between them and reaching a hand towards his chin, turning his face towards hers to look up at him, and cupping his cheek. She almost gasped though, as she finally looked fully into his eyes. 

His normally clear blue eyes were hooded, with a mix of anxiety and lust that set her blood on fire. He reached up and brushed his own large hand against the small ivory one against his face, closing his eyes as he breathed her in. 

“Felicity,” he shook his head slowly, and spoke so quietly she almost didn’t hear, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat, and for once she was speechless, as Oliver intwined their fingers slightly and pulled her hand away from the caress it had on his face. He lingered a moment, hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze, before turning away.

He walked away and Felicity finally understood why he had been so distant. Despite the fact that he encouraged her to move on with Ray and be happy, he hadn’t moved on himself, as Roy had crudely mentioned. Despite saying that he couldn’t be with her, Oliver hadn’t stopped wanting her. Although he accepted that he couldn’t have a life as Oliver Queen, he longed for it. And it was the reason the light in his eyes had gone dark.

She watched Oliver’s anguished retreating form, and for the first time in a long time, Felicity cried.


End file.
